A new beginning
by Justineh93
Summary: what happens when everything you once knew changed if myth became real
1. Chapter 1

I was standing in the hall, wind running through my hair, there was a bomb treat. I stood there waiting for my friends, of course they were the last ones to come out, I ran over to them. "Hey guys can you believe it's the fourth bomb threat this year!" I looked at James his long hair falling over his dark green eyes that changed shade from dark to light. His tan skin and dark brown hair went together with his black Fanciful High gym shorts, purple Element shirt, and green Dc Edgey Zip Hoodie. He stood over me at 6 foot. "Yah, the stupid morons should just blow up the school already." I giggled smiling up at him "where's Sam I thought she was with you?" He shrugged as we walked out to the parking lot full of cars. We were required to be at least fifty feet away from the school. So like always we did as we were told.

We sat down and watched the school over the cars, if the school was going to blow up I was going to be there to witness it. Siting there for ten minutes in the blowing wind made me shiver even though the sun was beating down on my face. I raised up my legs so they could block me from the wind. That's when Sam came over, her arms rapped around Edward Blake's. Even though she was one of my best friends I thought of her as the slut of the group. She never didn't have a boy friend, when she broke up with one there was another one right there to take his place. But Edward was different if they broke up they would go out with different people for a month or two then be clinging to each other.

Sam's full name was Samantha Rose Roth. She was about 5'2 and skinny as a stick. Her eyes a dark brown with short brown hair that had a slight curl to it. She wore a light yellow sweater that looked like it was attached other body, black skinny jeans and yellow and black vans. I smiled up at her not looking at Edward. "Hey Sam, you look nice today." She looked at her outfit and smiled at me wickedly. "Don't I always look nice." Smiled at her say "that's what you think" under my breath. Her mouth hung open as Edward James and I started laughing. She sat next to me her arms crossed over her chest. We sat there in silence for forty more minutes before the teachers announced that we would be leaving the school. The buses wouldn't come but every one lived close enough that they could walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

The town of Wolf ridge, Washington, the town was simple and a natural paradise. Unlike the name there weren't any wolves, just deer rabbits fox and many other wild life. Trees practically surrounded the small town that only held a population of 250. Every one knew every one without a fault. There were only two houses that occupied the forest not that the one actually classified as a house, more like a castle. It was abandoned for now, with four floors not counting the basement that opened up to be a garage. Wild flowers surrounded it with light pinks, yellows and purples and the dirt path had weeds popping out every where. The outside was painted with chipped white paint and moss from not being maintained. No one knew what the inside looked like, seeing as well it was locked. The trees surrounded the house making a circle big enough to host three big weddings. And if the house wasn't perfect enough just on the outside of the yard was a small little river that ran to the lake in the middle of the town. My house was the second house. Only two miles separated the small little house from the castle and still it looked crappy. The small house had one floor. The yard around it could only fit one medium sized wedding and even then no one would want to, the ground was brown with no flowers or small rivers, and the house was and ugly blue. The inside was a little better, only having one bedroom and the living room made into a make shift room for me. The kitchen was a normal size, not like anyone used it, I always brought home food that wouldn't need to be cooked. My parents spent most of their time in their bedroom, they even worked from there. They would only leave to get food or to party with the other adults.

I said my good byes to my friends, giving Sam and James a hug. Picking up my book bag from the ground I walked to Mead's burgers to pick up two burgers with cheese and a small salad for dinner. It took me ten minutes to walk to the forest edge were the dirt road began. I drudged up the path making my way up to the fork in the road that went to my house and the castle. I stood there wondering if I would ever have neighbors when a three moving trucks past me followed by two cars going to fast to tell what they were. My eyes widened in surprise, I've been waiting for five years for someone to move in. it took me a while to relive what happen but when I finally did it made me run all the way to my home. I ran in the door through the living room where I dropped my bag, to the kitchen where I threw the food in the fridge. "Mom Dad foods in the fridge I'm going out I'll be back by night fall." I yelled running out before the answered. I was so excited I ran the two miles in nine minutes flat, a personal best. Trees past me slower and slower as I lost my excitement and energy but pretty soon I made it to the beautiful house. The three moving trucks were the only things outside. So I straightened my self up and walked up to the front porch still breathless from my run.


	3. Chapter 3

I was about to knock on the old door when it opened and musical voice sang "come on in ill be there in a second." I entered the house slowly trying not to look around like I was a nosey little brat. I closed the door and walked in to what looked like the richest family with classes living room. It was beautiful, the room had a purity that I've never felt before, the walls a light white that followed onto the carpet. Then there was the furniture, the leather couch was a light tan with a love seat to match. There was no television, but a large stone fireplace holding a bright fire burning away at the wood. On top of the fireplace was a dark wood shelf, it held many picture of the family. On each side of the fireplace there was a bookshelf of many old worn books. I didn't have time to look at one because as soon as I was about to look at one a bright light shone off of something and taking my attention off the book. Walking through an open door way I saw a room with one thing and one thing only it was a 1993 Kawai 6'1". The large window that occupied the whole wall let the light in that made the piano glisten.

I wasn't paying attention and didn't hear some one come into the room till they began to speak. It was the same voice as before except this time sweeter when she said, "do you play?" I turned around with an ashamed look on my face then said a little to quietly "sorry I just sort of got distracted, and uh I use to play when I was little but my parents had to sell it to pay for the house." I looked into her eyes that gave me a warm feeling like she had known me my whole life. I looked away embarrassed for thinking such a thing. "Well I should probbily be going," as said turning towards the door when I realized I forgot something. "Oh I almost forgot I'm Justine Mary Jones and I live on the other side of the fork road. If I can do any thing just let me know." I said with a big smile on my face, she nodded waving me good bye as I walked out of the beautiful house. Even though I only saw two rooms I knew that the rest of the house was just as amazing. I was walking the same way I had come still not having enough energy to run all the way back. I past by the beautiful tall trees running my hand over them as they past. The rough bark left small scraps on my hand and limbs from the tree brushed over my hair sometimes hitting me in the face making me readjust my glasses. After a while I made my back home, I walked over the dry dirt that was my lawn and making my way up to the door. I walked in closing the door quietly so I wouldn't wake my parents. I walked to the fridge that held my food, opening it to find that it wasn't there. Sighing I walked to the old worn couch that I called my bed. Laying down hungry and tired I fell asleep dreaming for a better day.

--I was walking alone in the forest rain falling on my head and beer feet sloshing on the wet cold forest ground. I looked around searching for anyone that could help me. But all I found was the piercing gaze of sharp yellow eyes in the brush. My feet backed away slowly but a loud growl ripped through the air making me freezes in place. The yellow gaze came closer and closer showing its teeth, yellow and rancid. --


	4. Chapter 4

I woke to some one knocking loudly at the front door. I rubbed my eyes using my other hand to turn on the light. I grabbed my glasses from the table and went to answer the door. I was shocked to find Carl the local police officer at my door. I stepped aside so he could come in saying still a little tired "Hello officer Carl can I help." Before I closed the door I looked out side, it was raining and all was quiet. Not even the crickets were singing their song. Carl sat down motioning for me to do the same. When he spoke he didn't look me in the eye, he kept looking down at his shoes. "Justine I'm sorry that I have to bring you this bad new but your parent died last night in a car accident. The rain made all the roads very slippery and they were going to fast. They hit a tree and died on contact. Once again I'm very sorry and will keep in touch for the funeral arrangements." I just sat there looking at the wall while he let himself out. All I could do was sit there and stare at the wall only one tear fell from my eye. As every thing that just happened sank in I began to realize that I was alone. I started to throw pictures and vases with flowers onto the floor, where I collapsed after. As I laid there letting the glass cut into my back I drifted of to a black deep sleep where nothing could get me.

I woke up my body sore from sleeping on the glass-covered floor. I got up brushing myself off and walking over to the hall way closet that held my clothes. I got a pair of old baggy jeans out and a white tank top that would be covered by my teal and black stripe hoodie. I walked into the bathroom that I use to share with my parent turning the water in the shower all the way up. I let it heat up while I brushed through my tangled hair. When my hair was exceptable I got in the shower ignoring the extreme heat from the water. I stood there watching the blood flow over my shoulders and down my legs from my cuts. When it stopped I shut of the water and dried my self off getting dressed putting on my turquoise and black checkerboard slip-on vans before I walking from the empty house. I was late to school but every one would think I wasn't even going to come. The small town spread gossip as fast a grand prize racing horse.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed when I made it to the fork in the road. I made it half way to the school when a car came up behind me. I looked at the car, a gray Hummer H2, big and strong. It stopped next to me the window winding down and a large muscular guy stuck his head out and said, "need a ride we're going to the same place" I nodded opening the car door finding four others staring at me in the car. "Thanks, I'm Justine." Just as fast as they came, they looked away and I looked at the floor. We drove in silence but my mind was racing, what would happen at school and why did they look at me weird. We stopped and with out saying anything I walked up to the school. I snuck past the attendance office and went to my first class, algebra II. I walked up the stairs and through the hallway till I made it to class. Quietly I walked in and watched all eyes turn toward me. My head fell as I walked to my seat. I sank down deep into my chair as my teacher said sarcastically "nice for you to join us Miss Jones, now as I was saying…" I got out the paper work the other class was working on and tried to concentrate.

That all went down hill when two figures walked in and Miss Hureth said "awe finally the two new student are finally here please come here and introduce your selves." I watched as they walked to the front of the room. Shock was painted across my face so laid my head on the desk. "I'm Alice Shay O'Reilly and this is Jesse Apollo O'Reilly. Nora Arden and Quinn O'Reilly adopted us along with our two sisters and three brothers. That's about it ma'am." Miss Hureth got up out of her chair and told them to take the open seats next to me. At that I shot up and practically yelled "Miss Hureth Jess and Sam sit there!" she shook her head and calmly said "I transferred them, you were distracting them from their work." She smiled down at me wickedly while Alice and Jesse sat in their seats. I stood up my body stiff as I walked out of the classroom and down the hall. I wasn't in the mood for Mrs. Hureths crap, she almost failed me but my dad took care of it. Just thinking about him made my eyes water.


End file.
